Lucia Salvatore
This character is the property of Myka and can be found here. | Lucia Salvatore Biographical information Birthdate * November 5th, 1847 (age 17, 166) Turned * By Anna in 1864 Status * Undead Occupation Unknown Species * Vampire (unknown Bloodline) Gender *Female Family information Family members *Giuseppe Salvatore (father) *unknown birth mother *Damon Salvatore (older brother) *Stefan Salvatore (twin-brother) *Unnamed paternal half-brother *Zachariah Salvatore (paternal half-brother) *Joseph Salvatore (distant paternal half-nephew) *Zach Salvatore (distant paternal half-nephew) Supernatural information Cause of death * Drained Killed by *Anna Appearance Played by Phoebe Tonkin First seen "Pilot" Last seen N/A . I just got my family back and you two are tearing it apart fighting over yet another doppelgänger bitch. Honestly can't the two of you keep it in your pants?" '- Lucia to Stefan and Damon' Lucia Savatore is a protagonist and one of the leading females in the The Vampire Diaries. She is a 163-year-old vampire. Lucia was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and currently resides at the Salvatore Boarding House. She is the only daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore and her unnamed mother. Lucia has two older brothers, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore, both of whom are also vampires. Lucia was turned into a vampire in 1864 by a vampire named Anna, unlike her brothers who were both turned by the blood of Katherine Pierce, with whom they were both in a romantic relationship. Early Life Lucia was born on the 5th of November, twenty seven minutes after her brother Stefan, in Mystic Falls in 1847 to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unknown wife. Growing up Giuseppe attempted to encourage Lucia to spend time with the girls in town and learn to be more ladylike but she was always more interested in spending time with her brothers, Damon and Stefan. Often Giuseppe would scold Lucia for coming home covered in mud and scratches but he could never stay mad at his only daughter for long. 1864 Life changed for the Salvatore family when an orphan girl from Atlanta came to stay, her name of Katherine Pierce. Almost immediately Lucia held a great dislike for the girl, seeing how she would play with her brother’s feelings and manipulate their father into giving her anything that she wished. But with the arrival of Katherine came Pearl and Annabelle. Annabelle was the first girl that Lucia felt that she could be friends with and the two quickly became inseparable. As Lucia noticed the growing animosity between her brothers over their rivalry for Katherine’s affections Lucia approached the woman and pleaded with her to stop toying with her brother. Unknown to Lucia at the time but Katherine compelled her to stay out of the matter and mind her own business. On the night when the council was rounding up all of the vampires in town, Lucia fled to Pearl and Anna’s apothecary, having suspected for a short while what her friend was. That night she had watched horrified as her brothers were shot and not knowing that they had ingested vampire blood she had begged Anna to turn her so that she would no longer be alone. Anna did as Lucia asked and took her to the cabin where she knew that Emily Bennett was residing after the attacks. Lucia awoke the next morning to discover that – like herself – her brothers were both in transition. It upset Lucia greatly when she heard Damon say that he would not be completing the transition into a vampire, saying that without Katherine there was no point in living. Lucia begged and pleaded with her brother all day not to leave her and to complete the transition with Stefan and herself so that they could continue to be a family. That night Stefan came to the lake where Lucia and Damon were still staying and brought a woman that he had compelled to feed them. Lucia drank from her, having already decided that she wanted to stay with Stefan, it was her choice to have Anna turn her after all. It took some pleading from the younger Salvatore twins but finally Damon could not resist the draw of the woman’s blood and drank. Damon swore an eternity of misery on Stefan for being the reason that Katherine was captured. A few weeks after their transition Lucia heard of the murders of the Founding Families and confronted Stefan about it. He admitted that he was committing the murders in revenge for Katherine’s death. Stefan’s bloodlust only grew and Lucia grew more and more concerned as he would come home every night with a new girl and would drain them dry. Damon could not stand to stay with Stefan any longer and left without saying goodbye to his sister, something that Lucia still remains bitter about. As Stefan’s appetite for blood grew his personality grew colder and more malicious until finally Lucia could not live with her brother any longer and fled to find Anna. 1898 Having left her brother and spent the next few decades searching for Anna, to no avail, Lucia found herself in New Orleans where she had heard that the vampire population was more open. It was here that she met for Kol Mikaelson the first time. Kol was attracted to the younger vampire, believing that he could use her for his own amusement and to pass the time. This didn't work out the way he had expected however as Lucia rebuffed all of his advances. Intrigued with her, Kol had spent weeks trying to get her to fall for his charms, and every time she refused him. It became a game that the two of them played almost daily. Eventually three months had passed and Lucia realised that she actually enjoyed spending time with Kol, and vice versa. So one day she did not turn him down and agreed to let Kol court her. The two spent the next five months together. Lucia knew that he had siblings in town he never introduced her to them, saying that his siblings (or more specifically his brother) would not take well to knowing that Lucia was the one occupying all of Kol's time. She was unaware of Kol being an Original vampire. It was when whispers of a vampire vampire-hunter came to town that everything began to fall apart for the two. Kol became edgy and spoke of the two of them leaving town together, an idea that Lucia was all for. The night the two were supposed to leave together was the night that the rumoured hunter came to town. Many vampires were killed that night and when Kol never showed at their meeting place Lucia assumed that he too had been killed and fled from New Orleans. She didn't learn until over a century later that Kol was in fact alive, and had been daggered by his brother Klaus for trying to leave the family. Vampire Life It took two years after that for Lucia to find Anna and the two spent the next half a century travelling together. Anna taught Lucia to control herself around blood and the advantages that compulsion could offer. The two split up in 1917. Over the years Lucia had kept an ear out for any news regarding her brothers and while Damon was leading a fairly civil life by vampire standards, Stefan had become what is known in the vampire world as a ‘ripper’. In the 20s she learned that he was in Chicago with two other vampires and was going by the nickname Ripper of Monterrey. Not much is known about Lucia’s history in the next few decades following this. When she resurfaced her attitude was more rambunctious and she was more unpredictable in her actions. She was also incredibly less moral and no longer left all of her feeds alive but would instead simply drain them dry if she were so inclined. The respect that she had first held for human life had weighed in this time. In the 70s Lucia ran into both of her brothers. In the fall of 1973 she ran into Damon and the two spent the next few months together before Lucia finally left. Their new personalities would often clash and as much as she tried to hide it, Lucia was downtrodden that Damon was no longer the sweet older brother she remembered with his emotions turned off. A year later she ran into Stefan and was ecstatic that he had learned to control his bloodlust with the help of his friend Alexia Branson. The two travelled together for a decade before Stefan decided to split up. Lucia was upset that she was once again losing her brother but did not push the matter. Season 1 Lucia arrived in Mystic Falls shortly after her brothers, first confronting Stefan when signing up for classes at Mystic Falls High School. Her story was that she had been staying with her aunt in Canada for the past few years but missed her brother and wanted to come back and live with him. She now resides in the Salvatore Estate with Stefan and her nephew Zach. Zach refers to her as “Aunt Lucia”, even though Lucia looks significantly younger. When Lucia first arrives at the high school many of the boys are attracted to her and try to win her attention, she rebuffs all of their efforts though. She is persuaded by Caroline Forbes to join the cheerleading team however. It is at the high school that Lucia first sees Elena Gilbert and is frustrated at her brother for being taken in by the girl who looks identical to the woman who ruined their lives. As Lucia watches Stefan and Elena grow closer she can only hope that things do not end as badly as they did in 1864. Lucia wears a necklace with a Lapis Lazuli stone that allows her to be in the sunlight without it burning her. Unlike Damon who feeds fresh from human and Stefan who has adapted an animal diet, Lucia feeds from blood bags, though she does occasionally feed fresh. When she does so she does not kill them though and instead compels them to forget about having seen her. When Damon arrives in town a few days after Lucia, she is worried that the tension between her brothers will once again grow insufferable. Stefan and Lucia both question Damon as to why he is in town and he answers that he is there to make good on his promise of misery for all eternity for Stefan. Lucia suspects that there is something more to his intentions however. Lucia is angry when she watches her brothers fighting over the attentions of Elena, but is pleasantly surprised when Elena turns down all of Damon’s attempts to seduce her. When she learns that Damon is feeding from Caroline (one of the few people in town that she has befriended) she attempts to convince him to stop playing with the girl. When he refuses Lucia helps Stefan to vervain Damon by spiking Caroline’s drink with vervain. Lucia apologises profusely to Damon for her part in keeping him locked up in the basement. Lucia is ecstatic at the arrival of Lexi for Stefan and her 162nd birthday, remembering the times when she was travelling with Stefan in the 70s/80s and the happier attitude that her brother adapts around the blonde vampire. She shows that she actually did feel Lexi was a friend when she douses Damon in a bucket of vervain for killing Lexi. The brothers learned that Lucia had grown even more vengeful in their time apart from her. When Damon kills Vicki Donovan Lucia is angry, she does not like Vicki as she comments that she “won’t make it as a vampire. I give her a year and she’ll have a stake in her heart. I’ll do it myself it she keeps stealing my vodka.” Lucia comes across as pleased when she learns that Vicki has been killed shortly after and even toasts Stefan for doing so. Damon’s plans to open the tomb and release Katherine infuriate Lucia but she soon learns that Anna has been in town all this time and agrees to help her get her mother out of the tomb. When they learnt that Katherine was never in the team Lucia attempts to console Damon by saying that he is “better than that little tramp ever deserved.” When one of the vampires that was released from the tomb, Frederick, kidnaps Stefan Lucia works together with Damon to rescue their brother. And when they are unable to enter the residence where Stefan is being held Lucia suggests burning it to the ground. Damon and Lucia, with the help of Elena, rescue Stefan. When Elena is feeding Stefan her blood to help him regain his strength, Frederick attempts to kill the two but Lucia rips his heart from his chest. Unfortunately Elena’s giving Stefan her blood led him to once again become addicted to human blood. Lucia was the first to notice the signs and attempted to help Stefan through it but was unable to do so. She works with Elena and Damon to keep Stefan locked in the basement until the human blood has passed out of his system so that they can begin to help him. As Stefan begins to re-live the past in his post-blood haze, Lucia feels guilt as she and Stefan were the ones to convince Damon to turn without his consent. When Damon comes back, he tells them two things. 1: What Damon does isn't Lucia’s or Stefan's fault, it's Damon's. 2: Damon still hates Stefan, but not because he forced him to turn into a vampire. He does not give a reason for his continuing hatred of his little brother but his forgiveness of Lucia. During the Founder’s Day festival the remaining tomb vampires attempt to attack all of the remaining Founding Families. Lucia is affected like the rest of the vampires in town by Jonathon Gilbert Seniors device and is captured and taken to the basement of the old Gilbert building. Lucia is horrified when Jonathon Gilbert Junior stakes Anna in front of her and she is unable to do anything as a result of the vervain in her system. Lucia and Damon are saved by Stefan. Season 2 Lucia is visited at the Salvatore Estate by what she thinks is Elena but she soon discovers to be Katherine. Katherine snaps Lucia’s neck to keep her out of the way. She awakes the next morning and learns from Damon that he kissed Katherine thinking that she was Elena and Lucia realises that once again, her brothers are going to continue fighting over the girl with Katherine’s face. When Stefan learns what Damon did he attempts to attack him but Lucia holds him back while Elena talks him down. Lucia feels sad as she sees how much Damon has come to care for Elena. At the wake for Mayor Lockwood Katherine once again confronts Lucia and warns her to stay out of her way or she won’t hesitate to kill her. The night before was a warning of how easily Katherine could get to her. Personality Lucia has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough, overconfident, and arrogant, girl attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up inside of her. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations, such as being threatened by the Originals. Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events, such as when Stefan leaves, or when she feels Damon blames her for his turning into a vampire. At the end of the day, though, she appears to be caring, nice, and loyal towards her brothers, her friends, and others she cares about. Before returning to Mystic Falls in Season 1, she is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants, even at the expense of others' lives. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls: she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls (with the exceptions of those in the know of the Supernatural element of town), and holds her own against her male counterparts. Like her brother, Damon, Lucia feeds on the blood of humans but instead chooses to feed from bloodbags instead of from the vein. At the begining of the series she showed a low regard for humans but has since been seen to risk her own safety for humans such as Matt and Jeremy. She doesn't like being inferior to people, and is jealous of Elena, because of the attention she coverts from Lucia's brothers and how everyone goes out of their way to protect her. Lucia is also rude, selfish, impulsive, never thinks before acting first, never thinks everything through, never thinks of the consequences, and sarcastic. Physical Appearance Lucia is a beautiful girl with olive toned skin, green hazel eyes and long dark hair which she wears straight,she has fine cheeeknones and ful lips which are pale pink . She is quite tall, standing at 5'10. She was once referred to as "one of the prettiest girls in school" by a jock and even Matt said she had a nice smile. She often wears dark makeup, dark colored clothes and usually wears a leather jacket, boots and goth-like dress or skirt. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: '''Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli:' She possesses a Lapis Lazuli necklace that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak, sick and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation:The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake *'Werewolf Venom:' The venom extracted from a werewolf or Hybrids mouth can prove lethal and deadly to vampires if ingested. If a vampire ingests werewolf venom, they will start to hallucinate, normally about their biggest fears. *'Hunter's Curse:''' If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment, or in the case of the original vampires that cannot be kill by anything, except by the white oak stake, will continue to torment them, until it where's off, according to Klaus it lasted for 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days. Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females